


Little Sammy

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Big Brother Dean, Children, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Lucifer, and Gabriel run into a witch and that causes Sam to get turned into a 2-year old who sees Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

A couple days had passed and Sam wasn't any better about the whole his-brother-is-dead thing. He actually drank more, got drunk more often. Even when Dean, Lucifer, or Gabriel told him to stop. His brother, the one who _raised_ him, the one who gave a shit when no one else did, was dead!

Now, they had an actual case. Looked like witches from what Lucifer showed Sam, "How do we kill them?"

"Bobby said chilled chicken feet and some herbs. He gave us the incantation that we could use." Sam handed the laptop back to Lucifer and took the last sip of his beer.

Gabriel sat cross-legged on the couch, listening to Sam and Lucifer talk. Gabriel sighed heavily. Sam was getting as bad as Dean when it came to drinking. He wished he could make the younger hunter stop.

"Where are we going to find chicken feet?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"The store." Sam stood and grabbed the keys to the Impala. He closed the laptop and put it in the bag. "We are going shopping."

Gabriel looked up. "Should I go with you?" he asked, looking up.

"We're all going." Sam sighed and pulled Lucifer up from his seat.

"Of course." Gabriel nodded and stood up, going outside with Sam and Lucifer.

Sam got into the driver's seat and waited for the other two to get in before driving off in a screech of tires.

"Dean is going to kill you if you-" Lucifer was cut off by Sam turning the music up.

Gabriel sighed and sank back into the car seat, falling quiet and not wanting to upset Sam any more.

\-------

Sam was now in front of the witch trying to stall her long enough for Lucifer and Gabriel to work the spell. He gave them direct instructions, but they were taking forever, "Hurry up!" Sam growled.

Lucifer winced at Sam's voice and handed Gabriel the spell.

Gabriel suddenly looked up, hearing a baby crying. "Please tell me that's a different kid..." he said quietly.

"Just say the spell!" Lucifer hurried Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded and quickly recited the spell, shielding himself and the child with his golden colored wings as the witch screamed and burst with a bright light. Gabriel groaned when he felt blood from the witch splash on to his wings, fluttering them a little. "God dammit..." he cursed.

Lucifer covered his eyes then stood up again as the light dimmed. He sighed and looked at Gabriel then waved his hand, cleaning the blood from his brother's wings.

Sam sniffled and pulled on Gabriel's pants leg.

Lucifer sighed, "Well, at least his clothes shrunk with him."

"Sam?" Gabriel said quietly. "Just nod or say something if it's you..." he murmured gently.

Sam reached up with grabby hands to Lucifer.

Lucifer hesitated a moment before reaching down and picking the child up, "Yeah. It's Sam." He held Sam out and turned him sideways and upside down. "What do we do with him?" Lucifer held Sam by his feet.

Sam giggled and moved back and forth.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well, first of all, Luci, that's not how you hold a child." he mumbled, standing up.

"I don't know how to hold a child and he seems to like it." Lucifer smiled.

Sam giggled more, swinging back and forth.

Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just don't drop him." he mumbled.

Lucifer smiled at Sam then frowned when he started crying, "What the hell did I do?" He looked at Gabriel then narrowrd his eyes as his brother took Sam away, holding him upright.

Sam held his head and whimpered, "Hurts..." He buried his face into Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel sighed and gently held him to his chest, carefully holding the back if his head. "You probably held him upside down for too long," he murmured. "You'll feel better in a minute.

"Not my fault I don't know how to hold a kid..." Lucifer mumbled.

Sam clutched Gabriel's shirt in his little hands and made a small hurt sound.

Gabriel quietly sang an Enochian lullaby to try and calm the child down, stroking his hair softly.

Sam slowly calmed down and nuzzled against Gabriel, gently falling asleep.

Lucifer crossed his arms and grumbled, "What? Are you gonna be the responsible parent?"

Gabriel looked at Lucifer and sighed. "You can help, Lucifer." Gabriel sighed.

"I...Fine." Lucifer mumbled. "Can I carry him to the car? They trust you with the car more than me." He held his hands out for Sam.

"You wanna go to Luci, Sam?" Gabriel smashed, still holding Sam.

Sam rubbed his eyes with a small yawn and reached for Lucifer, "Luci..."

Lucifer pulled Sam from Gabriel's arms carefully and held him to his chest just as his brother had done, "Somebody is sleepy."

"Mm...yeah." Gabriel said and walked them to the Impala before zapping them back to the motel.

Lucifer stretched out on the couch, Sam laying on his chest, and sighed, "That witch was a bitch. What do we do now?"

"I...guess we wait until it wears off...?" Gabriel murmured, watching Sam doze off.

"How long that will be...we don't know, Gabe." Lucifer looked down at a sleeping Sam.

"I know..." Gabriel said quietly.

Lucifer listened to Sam's soft snores and started feeling drowsy himself. He yawned and slouch down, laying down now.

Gabriel eventually dozed off himself, only to wake a few hours later when he felt Sam crawl over him. "Mm...what, Sammy?" he asked tiredly.

"Momma!" Sam smiled and pointed to the corner.

Gabriel blinked tiredly and rubbed his, looking to where the toddler was pointing. "Sam, there's nothing here..." he murmured quietly.

Sam pulled Gabriel a bit, wobbily standing then pointed to the chair, "Momma!"

Gabriel sighed and held Sam steady. "I don't see anyone, Sam..." Gabriel whispered.

Sam frowned and whimpered, "See Momma!"

Gabriel frowned himself and nudged Lucifer in the side with his shoe. "Wake up, Lucifer." he murmured.

Lucifer grunted and ran a hand down his face, sitting up, "What? Oh, hey, Sam." He smiled.

"Momma!" Sam reached over to Lucifer and held the Devil's hand while he pointed to chair.

"I don't see anything," Gabriel muttered. "Do you?" he asked his brother.

Lucifer looked over at the chair and shook his head, "No."

Sam's eyes started to tear up as he sat on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and sniffled, whimpering and about to cry.

Gabriel picked Sam up again and gently bounced him in his arms, gently shushing him. "Hey, it's alright, Sammy. It's alright. I promise. Do you want Dean?"

Sam sniffled and nodded, "Dean..." He whimpered.

"He's going to kick our asses." Lucifer sighed.

When Dean heard his name being called, he groaned, feeling Cas gently shaking his shoulder. "Mm...what?" he mumbled. "Who needs me..?" he yawned.

"Sam is calling for you and it sounds like a child's voice." Cas narrowed his eyes a bit.

"What do you mean, it sounds like a child's voice?" Dean asked and sat up some, rubbing his eyes.

"I mean exactly what I say, Dean." Cas nodded.

"Dean..." Sam sniffled and whimpered, looking around.

Dean heaved a sighed. "I'm gonna kill Lucifer and Gabriel." Dean grumbled and was gone, appearing in the motel room.

"See, Sam?" Gabriel murmured. "He's right there." Gabriel nodded over to Dean.

"Dean!" Sam smiled and slowly got down from Gabriel. He stood up wobbily and slowly walked towards Dean and almost fell until he was caught by two hands, "Dean!" He smiled and touched Dean's nose.

"Uh...Hi." Lucifer waved shyly, moving away when he saw the glare Dean was giving him and Gabriel.

Dean gave both angels a hard look before turning his attention back to his now de-aged brother, who couldn't have been more than two-years old. "Hey, Sammy." Dean murmured softly, adjusting him in his arms.

"See Momma!" Sam pointed next to them then reached out with grabby hands.

"He's been doing that for the past ten minutes. We don't see anything." Lucifer sighed.

Dean looked to where Sam was pointing to, his heart hurting. "Only he can see her and so can I..." Dean said quietly.

Lucifer sighed and nodded, "Right. Of course you would." He stretched back out on the couch.

Sam giggled and reached for Mary then frowned when his hands passed right through her, "Momma..." He whimpered.

Dean frowned and lightly kissed his brother's head. Dean said something to his mother and she became visible to everyone.

Lucifer opened his eyes then sat up and blinked, "That-That's your mother?"

"Momma!" Sam reached for her again.

Dean looked over at Lucifer. "Yes." he said, feeling Sam get lifted from his arms by his mother.

"She's beautiful." Lucifer reached over and patted Gabriel's knee, "Brother, wake up."

Mary smiled, "Thank you." She said as she moved Sam's hair from his face, "There we go."

Sam giggled and touched his mother's nose.

"Mm...what?" Gabriel groaned, rubbing his eyes. "What do you want, Lucifer?"

Dean smiled sadly at the sight in front of him. After the curse was over, Dean didn't know if Sam would remember any of this.

"Wake your ass up. We have company." Lucifer narrowed his eyes and smacked Gabriel in the head.

"Dean, what's the matter?" Mary frowned, reaching over and caressing the side of her oldest son's face.

Gabriel grunted. "Dick." he grumbled, sitting up.

"Nothing." Dean said quietly, though he knew that he was lying through his own teeth.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sat back.

"Dean Winchester, I am your mother. Don't lie to me." Mary narrowed her eyes.

Dean let out a weak breath of laughter and shook his head a bit. "I just miss you," he said quietly. "I've been all over Heaven since I've been killed by that demon and I can't find you or Dad."

"You've been looking in the wrong places, sweetie." Mary sighed and dropped her hand when Sam started reaching for Lucifer, "Okay, Sammy." She walked over to Lucifer and carefully handed him the child.

"Hey, Sam." Lucifer smiled at him.

Sam giggled and made a happy noise.

"See, Gabriel? Company." Lucifer nodded at Mary and smiled.

Dean looked up when his mother came back over. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, yes," Gabriel sighed. "I see."

"We're not in Heaven, Dean." Mary frowned. "We're in Hell. Remember Azazel, right? He had a doing in our deaths, so we're in Hell."

"Then be nice and say hello. Rude son of a bitch." Lucifer mumbled then smiled when Sam started playing with his hair.

"Oh..." Dean said and narrowed his eyes to the floor. All this time and he thought his parents were in Heaven.

"She's busy talking with Dean." Gabriel huffed.

"It's okay, baby." Mary smiled a bit and ran a hand through his hair gently.

Lucifer sighed, "Then when she gets done talking."

Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the touch on his head. "I just really miss you, Mom." Dean said weakly.

"I know, Dean." Mary nodded and sighed. "But let's not do this sappy stuff." She smiled. "Let's meet your friends. Now, where's this mate of yours I've been hearing about?"

"Both me and him died, but I can go get him if you want." Dean murmured.

"Yes, I would like that. I have to meet him." Mary smiled and sat down.

Dean nodded slightly and was back in Heaven with Cas. "Cas?" Dean called, looking around the house.

Cas poked Dean in the sides and smiled, "Hello, Dean."

Dean jumped, forgetting he was ticklish there. He turned and saw his mate. "Hey," he murmured. "My mom wants to meet you." he mumbled.

"Your mother?" Cas tilted his head.

"Yes." Dean said quietly with sad eyes.

"Okay." Cas nodded and smiled. "I will gladly meet your mother."

Dean nodded and took Cas's hand before sending them back to the motel, hearing Sam calling his name again and reaching out with grabby hands.

"Dean!" Sam reached out to his big brother.

Mary smiled and stood, "Castiel."

"Hello, Mary." Cas smiled and nodded.

Dean picked his brother up from Lucifer's arms, holding Sam in his own, as he watched his mate and his mother talk.

"You have gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you." Cas smiled.

"It's only been a month, Castiel." Mary rolled her eyes and hugged him.

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek and grinned.

Dean smiled down at his brother, adjusting him in his arms.

Sam giggled and looked at Cas, "Cassie!"

"A month?" Lucifer sat up and raised an eyebrow. "You knew she was in Hell and you never told Dean? Brother, that's cold, even for me."

Cas sighed and went back to talking to Mary, "It is nice to see you again."

"Likewise, sweetie. I'm not surprised that Dean has you as his mate. You look good together."

"Mom..." Dean groaned, his cheeks flushing a little with embarrassment.

Mary smiled and patted Dean on the cheek gently, "I see what goes on up here. Some things I wish I could unsee and unhear."

Lucifer cleared his throat and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down.

"M-Mom!" Dean said, his voice hitching an octave out of sheer embarrassment.

Cas smiled and looked at Gabriel who was asleep again. "Sam has worn him out."

"Speaking of Sam." Mary looked over at Lucifer.

Lucifer swallowed thickly and slowly got up, walking away.

Mary appeared right in front of Lucifer, stopping him, "I don't think so. Sit down." She ordered, narrowing her eyes as Lucifer slowly sat back down.

"I take it back," Dean murmured to his mate. "I'm gonna let my mom kick his ass." he chuckled.

Cas rolled his eyes then looked at Sam as the child reached for him. He picked Sam up from Dean's arms and held him out, tilting his head. Cas turned Sam the same as Lucifer did before and held Sam up by one foot.

Sam giggled and grinned.

Mary put her hands on her hips, looking at a nervous Lucifer, "What the hell were you thinking, possessing my baby like you did?" She then stopped him before he could speak, "I don't _care_ if it was meant to be or written. You hurt my baby!" Mary raised her voice a bit, but not loud enough to startled Sam.

"Cas, that's not how you hold him." Dean mumbled, putting Sam in Cas's arms the correct way.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Lucifer stuttered. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Cas narrowed his eyes and looked at Sam, "Why is he touching my face?"

"Sam loves you. I've seen the way he looks at you. I swear to God, Lucifer, if you ever hurt my baby again in _any_ way, I will crawl my way out of Hell and kick your ass. Are we understood?" Mary crossed her arms.

"That's what babies do." Dean chuckled gently, resting his chin on Cas's shoulder. Other than mom yelling, this is almost what Dean's Heaven was. Him and Cas having their own child, the baby's first Christmas, everyone's happy.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. Yes," Lucifer said nervously. "I-I understand. Crystal clear."

Cas smiled and leaned back against Dean slightly, letting Sam wrap his little hand around his fingers.

Mary smiled a bit, "Good. Now, how do you plan to help Sam get through all of this? Dean having died and all." She sat down and turned to Lucifer.

Dean must've been daydreaming about his Heaven because he didn't answer right away when Cas spoke to him, jumping slightly when Cas nudged him. "What?"

"Well...we're not entirely sure," Lucifer muttered and cleared his throat. "Bobby hasn't called us back yet."

"Why is he doing this?" Cas nodded to his fingers being held in Sam's little hand.

"That's not what I am talking about. That spell will wear off in a day or two. I am talking about his issue with Dean. That is what I want to know. How will you help him through that?" Mary tilted her head a bit.

"Kids are...well...they're odd. They do things that we don't really understand." Dean murmured softly, kissing Cas's cheek.

"Oh. That," Lucifer murmured. "Dean said that he'd come down here every single night and lay with Sam until he falls asleep. Dean also said that he'd try and come here other than night whenever he could."

Cas nodded and smiled, "I believe he is hungry. What do we do?"

"Lucifer. That's not what I asked." Mary narrowed her eyes. "It's not all up to Dean."

Dean looked into his brother hazel eyes. "You hungry, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer frowned.

Sam nodded, "Hungry."

"What do we feed him?" Cas tilted his head.

"It's not always up to Dean to take care of Sam. You need to step up and help. Sammy isn't doing too well in this time." Mary shook her head.

Dean glanced at Cas then back to his brother. "What do you what?" he asked.

"Sam rarely lets me help," Lucifer frown. "He always wants Dean."

"Food." Sam giggled.

"You apparently don't look hard enough. His eyes are pleading for help, Lucifer. You just need to enforce that you are going to help and Sam is not to argue." Mary nodded.

"That's a bit vague," Dean hummed and stood up straight. "Want a sandwich?" he asked.

"Sam always locks me out of the bedroom, though," Lucifer muttered. "That's when he calls for Dean."

"Yeah!" Sam nodded.

"You have the ability to transport anywhere. You can do that to his room." Mary sighed.

Dean smiled and walked into the kitchen with Cas behind him. "Peanut butter and jelly?" he asked Sam.

"I don't want to barge in if he doesn't want me to." Lucifer frowned.

"Yeah!" Sam smiled and nodded.

"Lucifer. You need to take charge. He wants help, but he doesn't know how to ask for it. I know my son." Mary nodded.

Dean chuckled. "Alright," he smiled. "You can go sit at the table if you want." Dean told Cas."

"And you also know Dean," Lucifer said quietly. "Sam's picked up on Dean's bad drinking habits and whenever I try to help, Sam lashes out at me."

Cas nodded and sat down at the table with Sam in his lap.

Sam hit the table with his hands and giggled.

"Right." Mary muttered and sighed. "I don't know how to help you there. All I can say is stand up for yourself."

Dean chuckled and made the necessary items appear, pulling a knife out of the silverware drawer.

"Thanks." Lucifer said quietly, sinking back into the couch again.

Cas smiled and he watched Sam play with his tie.

"You're welcome." Mary smiled then looked over at Gabriel. "Gabriel."

Dean chuckled. "He's easily entertained." Dean laughed softly, making Sam his small sandwich.

"Mary." Gabriel nodded softly.

Sam started chewing on Cas's tie and smiled.

"How are you?" Mary smiled.

"Don't chew on his tie, bud." Dean murmured with a small grin before putting the food in front of Sam.

"I'm well." the archangel smiled softly.

"I hungry." Sam pouted.

Cas smiled, "It is okay, Dean."

"That is good." Mary smiled more.

"Eat your sandwich, Sammy." Dean chuckled.

"And...John?" Gabriel murmured softly. "Is he well?"

Sam picked up his sandwich and took a small bite.

"He is." Mary nodded.

Gabriel sighed deeply. "I wish there was a way to bring you both up to Heaven," Gabriel said. "I'm an archangel after all so I _should_ be able to but I don't know _how_." he frowned.

Mary sighed and rolled her eyes, "There is no need to bring us back. There is nothing here for us to do anymore. It's all up to Sam and Dean now and they do have help." She nodded.

Gabriel frowned again. "I know," he said quietly. "But ever since you came back here when Sam saw you, it looked like he was seeing that fire again." Gabriel sighed and looked over at Dean, who was sitting in the kitchen with Cas and Sam.

Mary frowned and nodded, "I saw that."

Sam took part of the crust off the bread and offered it to Dean with a smile, "Here."

Gabriel nodded sadly. "Yes," he muttered. "He really does miss you, Mary." he sighed.

Dean smiled a bit. "You don't like the crust?" he asked before eating the offered piece.

"I noticed. Like I said before, I have been watching." Mary sighed, looking over at Sam and Dean.

"No." Sam shook his head then pushed the plate to Dean and went back to chewing on Cas's tie.

"Dean's a good kid," Gabriel smiled gently. "You raised him good."

Dean chuckled lightly at the sight before him. "I'm not hungry." Dean said and got up. He threw the crust out in the garbage, then running some water under the plate.

"I know." Mary smiled and nodded.

Cas narrowed his eyes and carefully took his tie from Sam's mouth, "No."

Sam glared at Cas and looked at Dean, "Mean, Cassie!" He point to Cas.

"You can't go around eating people's clothes, kiddo." Dean murmured.

Sam crossed his arms then crawled off Cas's lap with a grunt, but ended up just sitting on the floor since he can't really walk.

Cas frowned and sighed, leaning back in the chair.

Dean sighed and picked Sam up, setting him in his lap, arms wrapped loosely around Sam, but tight enough so he wouldn't fall.

Sam narrowed his eyes and pointed to Cas, "Mean."

Dean knew Sam was try to teeth on stuff since all his teeth weren't really in yet, plus he knew some had to really hurt at times, too.

Cas was silent and sighed before taking off his tie and handing it over to the child, "Here."

Sam smiled and took the tie in his little hands then started chewing on it again.

Later on that night, with the tv on low, Dean and Sam had fallen asleep on the couch, Sam on Dean's chest and still holding Cas's tie while Dean had his head Mary's lap, his hair getting pet gently by her.

Lucifer sat next to Gabriel, sounds asleep with his head on his younger brother's shoulder.

Cas was sitting on the other side of Gabriel and sighed, "He thinks I am mean..." He frowned and looked down.

"Sam is just a child, Cassie," Gabriel said quietly, looking at both Dean and Sam before looking back at Cas. "Don't let it get to you."

Cas glanced over at Sam before looking back down at his hands.

"Castiel, come here, sweetie." Mary smiled softly.

Cas hesitated before standing and going to sit by Mary.

Mary put her arm around Cas and pulled him close for comfort, "Gabriel's right. Don't let it get to you."

Cas sighed and laid his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

Lucifer grumbled Sam's name in a nightmarish way and whimpered, flinching a bit.

Gabriel murmured soothing things to Lucifer, gently rubbing his brother's shoulder to help calm him down.

"Is he alright?" Mary frowned, looking at Lucifer then at Gabriel.

Lucifer flinched again and whimpered more.

"Just a bad dream." Gabriel told Mary lightly, shaking Lucifer's shoulder a bit.

Lucifer shook his head then gasped and sat straight up, panting a bit.

"Heyheyhey," Gabriel soothed. "It's alright. "Sammy's over there and he's fine."

Lucifer looked over at Sam and backed away.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel frowned, looking up at Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head, "Nothing. I-It's nothing."

Gabriel sighed and stood up, pulling Lucifer to his feet and pulled him into the kitchen, making his brother sit in a chair. "Tell me." Gabriel said softly, closing the kitchen door.

"I said it was nothing, Gabriel." Lucifer looked down at his shaking hands.

"If it was nothing, Brother, you wouldn't be trembling like you are now," Gabriel said, sitting in front of Lucifer. Gabriel frowned. "What happened to Sam is not your fault, Luci."

"It wasn't that...You know how I never have dreams, but when I do they come true?" Lucifer glanced up before looking back down

"Yes..." Gabriel murmured. "What was it about?"

"Well, Sam was in one of his moods and he was drunk..." Lucifer said quietly. "And I tried to help him, then he uh...he killed me. He found an angel blade and killed me."

Gabriel frowned. "That won't happen, Lucifer." Gabriel said.

"You know how my dreams are!" Lucifer looked at Gabriel.

"I know, I know," Gabriel said. "I'll make sure he doesn't kill you."

Lucifer frowned and looked down again, "You do not need to interfere."

"You're my damn brother," Gabriel said. "I'll do what I have to to keep you safe."

Lucifer sighed and nodded, "Just don't hurt him."

"I'll try not to," Gabriel sighed. "You wanna go back out in the livingroom?"

Lucifer nodded and stood. He walked back into the living room and decided to sleep on the table. Lucifer stretched out on the table then looked over to see Cas, Dean, Sam, and Mary asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes, but all he saw was him getting killed over and over again. Lucifer opened his eyes and tried to stay awake.

Ganriel sighed and pulled Lucifer off the table and on to the couch. "Try and sleep," he whispered, turning the lights off. "Everything will be alright."

"I close my eyes and I see myself being killed." Lucifer muttered, putting his head in his younger brother's lap.

"I know," Gabriel sighed quietly. "Trying and think about something else. Try to think about Cas when he was a fledgling."

Lucifer smiled at that and nodded, "Can you please put me to sleep?"

"Sure, Luci." Gabriel said with a small smile of his own before he started to quietly sing a lullaby he used to sing to Cas.

"I mean with your angel powers, Gabe." Lucifer frowned.

Gabriel stopped with a sigh. "Alright." he muttered quietly before pressing his fingers to Lucifer's forehead.

The next morning when Dean woke up, he felt like he was getting crushed by Sam. "Jesus Christ, you're a damn moose!" Dean groaned.

Sam sighed, still asleep. He shifted a bit and tucked his head under Dean's chin more.

Dean groaned again, shifting himself some, or at least tried to. God, Sam was heavy!

Sam groaned when Dean moved under him, "Stay." He mumbled, still asleep though and clutching Dean's shirt.

Dean heaved a sigh. "'m trying to get comfortable." Dean grunted.

"Momma, stay." Sam whimpered and trembled a bit.

Dean froze at that, instinctively holding Sam and gently petting his hair. "S'alright, Sammy..." Dean soothed. Mary was gone, though. Since that curse wore off, Mary disappeared.

Sam slowly calmed down, burying his face into Dean's neck, "I really miss her." He sighed, awake now.

"I know, Sam," Dean whispered, softly kissing his brother's hair. "I do, too."

Sam was silent for a moment before he slid off of Dean and stood. He ran his hands through his hair, making it normal again and went to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and growled, shutting the door, "There was a case of beer in this refrigerator yesterday!" Sam walked back into the living room. "Where is it?"

Dean narrowed his eyes shamefully. He knew that Sam would have gotten angry, but he couldn't let his brother keep drinking himself stupid.

"Where the hell is it?!" Sam looked at the scared eyes in the room.

"I threw it out..." Dean said, his voice low and quiet.

"You what?" Sam raised an eyebrow and turned to his brother, who was now standing.

"I threw it out, alright?" Dean snapped. "You're going to kill yourself or someone else if you keep drinking, Sam. I don't want you to get like me and start drinking so much."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't have to drink if _you_ were still alive! If _I_ had been able to stop that demon from killing you! I should have looked harder and I should have known!"

"Sam..." Lucifer put his hands on Sam's chest and backed him up a bit. "Calm down."

Dean scowled hard and was gone from the room going up to Heaven again, appearing in his and Cas's house, sitting hard the the couch, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Fucking angels!" Sam growled, looking up as if Dean could hear him.

Cas disappeared and appeared next to his mate, "Dean."

Dean winced when he heard Sam scream at him, the man pressing the heels on his hands to his ears, screwing his eyes shut hard. He didn't even hear Cas's voice.

Cas carefully put his hand on Dean's shoulder, running a hand through his mate's hair, when he felt him jump a bit.

"Sorry..." Dean whispered quietly, narrowing his eyes to the floor and leaned against Cas, eyes closing again when he heard Sam yelling more.

"Sam, stop it!" Lucifer snapped.

"You shut the hell up!" Sam narrowed his eyes, pushing Lucifer aside but a bit harder than intended.

Lucifer grunted as he hit the floor. He sighed and sat up, looking at Sam then at Gabriel.

"It's fine, Dean. Are you okay?" Cas frowned, stroking Dean's hair.

Gabriel got up, avoiding getting into Sam's path, as he hurried over to his brother, crouching next to him.

"No." Dean whined, screwing his eyes shut hard.

Lucifer frowned and stood with Gabriel's help, growling at the pain in his foot. He sprained it, "I'm fine." Lucifer sighed when Gabriel tried to heal him. He looked over at Sam then went around him and sat on the couch.

"What's the matter?" Cas looked at his mate.

Gabriel sat near Lucifer, suddenly being in protective archangel mode, glaring at Sam.

"Sam..." Dean said quietly.

Sam looked at Gabriel and glared back, sitting down across the room from the angel.

Lucifer looked down at his hands that were shaking them crossed his arms, tucking his shaky hands under his arms.

"You should not blame yourself for his actions. He blames himself for what happened to you." Cas nodded.

Gabriel placed a soft hand on Lucifer's shoulder, taking them both to the bedroom, away from Sam.

"I just don't like it when Sam gets aggressive like that." Dean said quietly, pressing his head against Cas's chest.

Lucifer sat on the bed and unconsciously pulled Gabriel to him. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and rested his forehead against Gabriel's stomach.

"You are his older brother. You have authority over him." Cas kissed the top of Dean's head.

Gabriel held Lucifer in his arms, quietly humming an Enochian lullaby to him, one that he knew would calm Lucifer down.

"I don't try and reason with him when he's like this, Cas," Dean frowned. "I never have before."

Lucifer sighed, slowly calming down, "This was the first part of my dream. He push me around."

"You need to try. I will be there to help if it gets out of hand." Castiel nodded and smiled softly.

"We'll get through this, Luci..." GBriel sighed, holding his brother close.

Dean swallowed hard and was back in the motel, same room as Sam. Dean could tell that his brother was still fuming with anger.

"I have gotten through a lot of things, but I don't know about this one..." Lucifer pulled Gabriel closer.

Cas stood in the corner, invisible to Sam. Sam looked up, eyes narrowed as he stood.

Gabriel sighed. "I know," he murmured. "I'll help you through this and so will Dean and Cassie."

Dean stood still. "You have to calm down," Dean said. "Alright? You're going to hurt someone or yourself even."

Lucifer shook his head and sighed.

"You being dead is all on me! 'Nd I don't see why I can't drink. It's not hurting anybody!" Sam sighed.

"We will help, Lu'," Gabriel said, "whether you like it or not."

Dean looked at Sam, still unmoving. "I wish you were that cute little kid again," he said to himself. "You hurting yourself, jackass." Dean said, grunting when he felt Sam seize the front of his shirt.

Lucifer gripped Gabriel's shirt and closed his eyes.

"I am _not_ a little kid anymore! You have no idea what it's like to watch your brother be torture and then killed and you not able to do anything about it because you're weak!" Sam had hurt in his eyes, but he still glared.

Gabriel sighed and laid them both down before he shatter to gently pet Lucifer's dirty blonde hair.

Dean didn't even flinch, staying quiet and waiting for Sam to finish ranting.

"I drink because it's the only way I can deal with this!" Sam let go of Dean's shirt and continued talking, If I don't do something to rid this guilt or this pain, I'm going to end up killing myself because I don't have you there to help me through it all! You're not able to stay down here for a long period of time because you're always worried about Cas. It's always been about Cas! Whenever we're doing something, like hunting or even having a bit of fun, Cas doesn't have to do so much as breathe and you're leaving!" He was now crying.

"Because sometimes I have to go up to Heaven for a bit so I know I'm able to go up there. I don't want to be stuck here Sam. To don't want to haunt this fucking motel room, alright?" Dean said, trying to keep his voice calm. "I just don't, alright? I don't _expect_ you to understand this. I don't expect you to understand any of this, but it is true. I don't want to be locked out of Heaven."

"Well, maybe you're tied to the Impala! Have you ever thought of that?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Cas had left a few minutes ago and was now in Heaven. He was curled up in the corner, tears falling from his eyes.

Dean winced at the roughness in Sam's voice, forcing himself to not flee from the room. "Sorry." he said quietly.

Sam frowned and shook his head, "I'm tired of you disappearing, Dean. Choose where you want to be. Here or up there. I can't keep going like this."

"Sammy," Dean said weakly, "I said I'd come back a lot and whenever I could." he murmured.

"I can't keep watching you leave all the time." Sam narrowed his eyes, "Let me put it in words you might understand. Me or Cas?" He asked shakily, scared because he already knew the answer.

"I don't know, Sam..." Dean said faintly, sinking down into a chair, his eyes down and trained to the floor.

"When you leave, I think that it's going to be the last time and you stay up there, but then you keep coming back. I can't decide. I want you to leave, but I want you to stay." Sam frowned, looking at his big brother.

"I know..." Dean mumbled quietly, still looking down. "I just don't know."

"Well figure it out! Talk to your damn mate!" Sam snapped then left the room, slamming the door.

Dean winced. "Dammit..." Dean hissed, burying his face into his hands.

Cas appeared in the corner with red eyes, looking down, "You should come home." He frowned. "Lucifer and Gabriel are here to take care of Sam."

Dean was gone with a flicker of his image before he appeared in Heaven again on the couch.

Cas sighed and appeared next to Dean again, "So, which one?"

"Cas, I-I don't know..." Dean whimpered.

"Think about it. Sam knows what to do. You've taught him everything he needs to know. Lucifer and Gabriel are there to take care of him and you'll be able to watch to make sure he's safe, but you won't be able to interact with him." Cas hesitantly put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Or...you can do what I would do...Knock him to the floor, show him you're in charge and tell him you'll do what you want."

"I'm not going to push my own brother around, Cas," Dean said, his voice hoarse. "I have never done that before and I'm not going to start now."

"It was a suggestion." Cas sighed then nodded. "I understand, but you need to do what you want to do. I say to stay here, but Sam wants you there."

"Why can't he let me do both?" Dean asked quietly, laying his head in Cas's warm lap.

"He feels guilt. When you're around, he cannot stop thinking about what he was not able to do, but he thinks he needs you because you have always cared for him." Cas nodded then stopped Dean from talking again. "I know that was not what you asked, but I am telling you about Sam."

Dean nodded shakily, feeling Cas run his fingers through his short blonde hair. "I-I guess I'll stay here with you," he said weakly. "But...I'll still be able to go down to see him but I'd have to make myself invisible like you did when I was talking with him?"

Cas shook his head, "No. If you choose to stay here, you can only watch him from here. You cannot go down to Earth." Then Cas stopped and thought for a moment, "Well, you are not Heaven's angel, so I do not know if the same rules apply." He sighed. "We'll have to see."


End file.
